


the way you love me is the sweetest love around

by epherians



Series: Maycury Week 2019 [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Early Queen (Band), Euphemisms, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Getting Together, Hotel Sex, M/M, Maycury Week (Queen), Non-Penetrative Sex, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: Oh no. There was only one bed.Written for Day 6 of Maycury Week 2019.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Maycury Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475138
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65
Collections: Maycury Week 2019





	the way you love me is the sweetest love around

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts for Day 6 (September 7th):
> 
>   * **in the early days when they start out touring, brian and freddie share rooms in holiday inns. usually it’s fine but they arrive at their hotel in the city late one night to find there’s only one bed and no other rooms available.**
> 

> 
> Title is from “It’s Late.”

“Well! Um, this is quite a surprise…”

They arrived at their room in the Holiday Inn to find only one bed. Not that it wouldn’t be enough—the bed was wide enough for two people to sleep comfortably on. Together. In close proximity.

“I’m so sorry, Fred,” Brian stammered quickly. “The rooms are at full capacity so we won’t be able to get another…”

“That’s all right, dear!” Freddie assured him. “I suppose this was going to happen one way or another, but beggars can’t be choosers. At least we have somewhere to sleep tonight!”

Brian started to put his bag down by the couch. “So, I’ll take the…?”

“Wait, Brimi, what are you talking about? The bed can fit both of us!”

“But, I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable-”

“Brian darling, I am _not_ forcing you to fit on that dirty couch and end up with bad sleeping posture! You’re going to sleep on the bed!” Freddie humphed, regardless of how petty his demand sounded.

Brian supposed sleeping in a bed with Freddie would not be a problem—that is, if he didn’t harbor intense feelings of wanting to be something more with Freddie. But what choice did he have at this point…?

“All right,” he said to Freddie’s delight.

“Splendid! Then let’s get settled and ready for bed, shall we?”

Brian didn’t know why he was nervous about sharing this room with Freddie when they had been roommates throughout the tour. Right now there was little else to do but shower and get dressed—Freddie’s casual disrobing into a tank top and shorts did not help Brian’s tendency to stare.

Once they were settled in bed—there was no avoiding it as they had to travel in the morning—Brian turned off the lamplight and began the nerve-wracking process of trying to fall asleep. With Freddie next to him. It did not help matters that the bed, although able to fit two, was a bit more close-quarters than spacious. In his eternal struggle to fit himself and his long legs on the bed, Brian would have to be right up against Freddie, back to back…

“Brimi. C’mere.”

Brian was alarmed. “W-what?”

“Don't want your bony backside. Wanna snuggle.”

Brian could not believe what he was hearing. He started to shift over until he was spooning Freddie. “You mean, like this…?”

“Yes, darling, just your arms around me is fine…” Freddie had no qualms fitting right up against his taller friend, and sighing contently for the added warmth. For a moment, all was well. Brian thought he would have to remain paralyzed in fear the whole night, but at least it was quiet.

Until it wasn’t.

Brian knew when Freddie knew, because his body tensed up notably. “Umm, Brimi…? Is there something…”

“I-I- I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Brian quickly replied. He awkwardly shifted, but it only caused Freddie to moan a little.

“Whatever it was, dear…I liked it.” Brian blushed immediately.

He liked it, too, the feeling of himself pressed up against Freddie. He only imagined this would happen in his deepest, darkest dreams, of which he would never tell anyone. 

“Freddie?” He hesitated. “What do you…want me to do…?”

“I don’t want you to stop,” Freddie’s breath hitched. “I like this, so keep going…”

What was _this?_ The two of them spooned together, with Brian clearly unopposed to the thought of something else? Did Freddie know? What was Freddie asking from him?

There was no other way around it, as the two of them slowly began shifting in place, where Freddie’s arse met Brian’s…unexpected visitor, and then some. They tried to stay quiet, but Freddie’s breaths became more ragged, and Brian was scared to know if he enjoyed this.

“B-Bri…” Freddie moaned, barely above a whisper. “P-please…”

“Wh-what? What is it?” Brian asked, freezing in place as if it was something he did.

“…Touch me,” Freddie croaked out. He couldn’t see how Brian’s eyes widened, his body suddenly more _erect_ than ever.

Brian was utterly confused. “ _Where…?_ ”

Freddie only whimpered again as he searched for Brian’s hand behind him and brought it to the place he wanted it to be.

 _Oh. OH._ Brian understood now. Never did he think this would happen, an unbelievable dream now firmly in the palm of his hand. He gave Freddie a brief squeeze and earned a longer, more audible moan in response.

It gave Brian the confidence to slip his hand into Freddie’s shorts and feel him for himself.

“Brian, _yes-_ ” Freddie exclaimed, his legs splaying a little more for Brian’s hand while he reached desperately for his shorts to pull them down.

Together, their bodies found a rhythm as Brian stroked him while Freddie bucked his hips forward. It was _nice_. Freddie wanted more and Brian was so, so good to him.

For Brian, hearing his name moaned aloud was music to his ears. Stroking Freddie’s cock earned those gasps and whines that made him sink into this role, of holding Freddie close so he could press his hips into him. They managed to peel down Freddie’s shorts so he was exposed, and the thought of being up against Freddie’s bare arse made Brian work more, his hand pushing Freddie closer and closer to the brink of orgasm.

“Brian- Bri-!” Freddie moaned Brian’s name in quick pants and climaxed to utter perfection. He collapsed to his side in a sweaty, messy heap, unabashed of his loud ecstasy or the way he came over Brian’s hand and the sheets. He loved it and he felt _great_ …

But he didn’t want Brian to be left out.

“Brimi- oh, _wait,_ ” Freddie exclaimed, as if he was out of breath. He managed to turn over so he was facing Brian, and reached out to feel if the guitarist was still hard.

_He was._

“I want you to feel this, too, feel how good it was for me…”

Brian was confused as Freddie motioned for him to lean back. The singer peeled off his pants, watching his friend’s pride and joy sprung free. Brian was terribly embarrassed, but even more so once Freddie leaned down and wrapped his lips around his cock.

He didn’t know how loudly he could moan until tonight. Brian was helpless as Freddie worked his most sensitive parts and lapped them over and over. His hand joined in stroking the base, up and down, making Brian arch and thrust himself forward. Freddie didn’t find it an intrusion at all—in fact, he welcomed it with delighted moans and tried to take in more of his friend’s gorgeous prick.

Brian was overwhelmed in pleasure, but it was the moment he and Freddie caught each other’s gaze—Freddie was so skilled and yet looked so _innocent_ —that sent him over the edge.

—Breathing heavily, Brian twitched as Freddie lapped him clean between his legs, then watched him come back to wipe him with a cool cloth. He hadn’t realized how drenched in sweat he was. He tried to speak but the words wouldn’t come out.

“It’s all right, darling,” Freddie told him in a hushed, gentle tone. “You were wonderful. I enjoyed it so much, maybe we could do it again sometime.”

 _Again? Freddie…liked it? What did it mean?_ But all that came out in Brian’s query was, “What…?”

Freddie pulled him closer, his own laugh warmer than the blanket that covered them both. “You’re such a sweet boy, Brimi. I hope you dream of stars and all the beautiful things tonight…”

Brian wrapped his arms around Freddie’s waist and discovered how their bodies fit so closely together. They were warm and happy, drifting to sleep and wishing this moment wouldn’t end.

—

“So how did you like the Holiday Inn, Deaky?” Roger asked (not-so-subtly) at breakfast.

“Mm, it was a nice room,” John casually replied while enjoying his toast. “Although there was quite a lot of noise from the room next door…”

Brian nearly choked on his tea. Freddie dropped his fork which made a clanging journey down to the floor.

“Indeed, what a ruckus!” Roger agreed. “You can’t help but wonder about the kind of things people get up to in a hotel room.”

“Oh, I suppose _plenty_ of things were gotten up last night,” John quipped. “If you know what I mean?”

Roger laughed the witty responses of his friend, while Brian turned a shade redder than jam and Freddie realized in horror he had sausages still on his plate.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the Dork Lovers Discord Server for writing sprints and encouraging me to write all the innuendos!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! Only one work to go to complete this series(!).


End file.
